Afterlife
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: This is my continuation of Hourglass. Set right after Lucas dies. It's for anybody who needs something Evernight to read, since the real Afterlife isn't coming out till next year. So here ya go. R&R!


**My continuation of Hourglass!!!! Yayz!!!! All of you Evernight fans get to hear _some_ sort of sequel to it, since the next book won't be coming out till _next freakin' year_!!!!!**

**Okay, my rant is over. You guys can now read my version of the continuation the Evernight series: Afterlife: an Unofficial Sequel to Hourglass.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Untruthful :)**

**

* * *

**_Bianca PoV_

As Lucas's head was positioned carelessly in my arms, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. He was finally going to become timeless, like I wanted him to be, and we could spend life together forever. As long as I had my bracelet, I was tangible, and it was almost as if I were alive again. If I never took it off, I was practically human, what I always wanted to be.

_No, I can't feel that way. Becoming a vampire was something Lucas had explained to me very clearly that he never wanted to be. It was the one thing in the world he would never do for me. Besides, there's probably some drawback about the bracelet that Maxie hasn't told me yet._

Vic and Ranulf stood a few feet away, silently mourning for the loss of Lucas. Even though they knew he was becoming a vampire, they knew he would never be the same. Vic opened his mouth slightly to say something, then shut it, probably thinking he should save it.

Then, a fire of anger lit up through me. It was almost as if I was glowing with red hot fury.

_Charity. That bitch. She's messed up, I know, but she knew what she was doing, and she knew the effect it would have on me. She knew the effect it would have on him. _

"I want her dead" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Vic asked, confused.

"I want her dead!" I replied louder.

"Who?" Ranulf questioned.

"Charity!" I yelled. "She knew what would happen. She knew. Why does she have to be like this? She can be on the good side."

Lucas's skin was beginning to pale and cool. I pushed his bronze bloodied hair off his forehead. I leaned down and kissed his lifeless lips as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Charity believes that she is embracing what she is: a vampire who drinks blood" Ranulf tried to explain.

"She thinks that being a vampire automatically means killing people. That's not what it has to be" I said in argument.

Vic stepped closer and kneeled down by me. He stared at Lucas as if he could come alive at any moment.

_So, how'd it go?_

_Not now, Maxie. _I tried to push her out of my head, but she remained, wanting to hear what had happened.

_Ooh, what happened? Please! Tell me._

_No, I- I just can't right now. Later. Now, please leave me alone._

_Bianca, are you okay?_

_Did you hear me?! I said, leave me alone!_

I felt like a jerk, but I just couldn't talk anymore. I just wanted to sit there all night, cradling Lucas in my arms, and spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for my failure of him.

_I'm so sorry, Lucas. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. This is all my fault._

I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry".

Vic laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "We need to get him back to my house. We don't know what will happen when he, you know, rises."

I nodded, my eyes welling up with tears. Before we left, I stared at Balthazar, to tell him how badly he had messed up. He looked down at his feet, as if he felt he couldn't convince me anymore. I followed Vic and Ranulf out of the room, feeling regret about my glare and just wanting to back and hug Balthazar.

_I can't. Not after what he did. Not after that._

They carried Lucas to the outside, hiding behind various objects so others might not see him. When we got to the car, we carefully laid him in the backseat and I rode with him in my lap.

As we drove, a cursed myself in my mind for letting this happened. His bloody gash that Charity had left behind was more than I could handle. I let out a soft sob and placed my hand on his cool cheek.

I looked away from him, trying to make my guilt go away. I fumbled with my coral and silver bracelet. I tried to distract myself by admiring the sheen of the orange in the lights coming from the city. Then, I thought about the day he gave it to me. My eighteenth birthday. I had felt so in love with him that day. It was perfect. But it was only a few hours before we were captured by Charity's tribe.

_So much for a good birthday._

When we got back, a familiar voice went through my head again.

_Hey, welcome back._

Her voice sounded offended from my earlier conversation.

_Look, Maxie, I'm sorry I yelled at you._

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._

_I really am, it was just that, something bad happened, and I was just- I didn't want to talk about it._

_What happened?_

_Charity, she- she bit Lucas._

_Who's Charity?_

_Does it matter? She bit him, and since I've bitten him before, he's-_

_He's going to become a vampire._

Her voice sounded almost like a whisper. Like it was a truth she didn't want to be true.

_He never wanted to become a vampire. It was something worse than dying to him. And it's my fault._

_How is it your fault?_

_I was supposed to protect him! We promised each other that._

_Oh._

Vic and Ranulf picked Lucas up and carried him inside. Vic led us into a bedroom with a Hawaii theme and put Lucas onto a bed with a hula girl on the comforter.

"So," Vic questioned, trying to sound nonchalant. "What do we do now?".

"I suggest we sleep," Ranulf answered. "There's not much we can do for him now."

Vic reluctantly agreed and went into his living room to sleep on the couch. Ranulft went to his guest bedroom and fell asleep.

_I guess wraiths don't sleep._

_Mhm. We're already dead anyway, so no need for sleep._

Since I really couldn't go to sleep, I just sat next to Lucas. I began wondering how it would happen. Would he just wake up and be a vampire, or was it more complicated than that? How long would it take? I had no idea, which is what scared me more.

_Nothing to do now except for wait. Just wait._

I laid down next to him and placed my head into the crook of his neck.

_Just need to wait._

I sighed.

_I hate waiting._


End file.
